Databases are used in all manners of businesses in order to track people and products associated with the business, but often these databases are in a recursive format that is difficult to analyze using business intelligence tools. The majority of business intelligence tools do not support recursive or normalized data that cannot be leveraged. In these situations, individuals or products may not have parent information associated with them, resulting in inaccurate counts of individuals or products.
Further, standard databases do not take into account that individuals at higher levels of the hierarchy are capable of performing tasks associated with lower level individuals. Thus, the lower level tasks performed by these higher level individuals may be missed when tasks are counted.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that transform unstructured databases into a structured database. The system and method is capable of handling the aforementioned issues without manual intervention and by altering the output based on the results of the analysis.